Una Luz entre las Sombras
by olivercrossovers
Summary: Artemisa x Pandora


La mano se sobrepasó con la fuerza utilizada y la copa estalló en pedazos.  
Radamanthys temblaba de la furia y de impotencia en su habitación. Eran pocas las copas que ya le quedaban debido al nuevo uso anti-stress que les había otorgado.  
Pandora por su parte podía escuchar desde su habitación cada una de esas groserías que el Kyoto revelaba en lo que creía su privacidad. Ignorando por supuesto que ella escuchase y se percatase de todo lo que la odiaba...

"Me hace caso no por temerme a mí. Sino por ser la protegida de Hades... es a él a quien en verdad teme... me envidia...".

Pandora no se andaba con rodeos ni siquiera consigo misma. Por esa razón, ese pensamiento acertado se había formado en su cabeza hace ya un largo tiempo y lo había aceptado sin reclamar. Estaba clara en su posición y la del Kyoto y a pesar de que ya en ocasiones había tratado de hacerle temer castigándolo con todo su poder, sabía que si él quisiese podría tomarla y hacerla pedazos sin contemplación.  
Pero eso era ponerse la soga al cuello...

Y por eso, decidía quedarse en esa habitación al lado de la de ella quejándose consigo mismo, rompiendo copas y de vez en cuando pateando su cama. Cual niño malcriado...  
Pandora sonrió al hacer esa comparación...  
Radamanthys no parecía para nada un niño, pero de que era un malcriado no había duda alguna.

Manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro, quitó su oído de la pared y volvió su vista hacia su habitación dándose media vuelta y llevando un sobresalto, que nadie pudo percatar debido a su inexpresividad.

El señor Hades se encontraba en la habitación esperando a que ella se voltease y dignase a atenderle.

\- Se...Señor... – Dijo ella en un susurro, como siempre hablaba. En ese, el tono permitido del inframundo.  
\- Quiero que vengas conmigo... – Le dijo Hades con el rostro serio, como siempre. Los ojos de Pandora se arrugaron un poco. Ese tono...  
Ese tono le indicaba perfectamente que era lo que quería su señor: satisfacción.

Bajó su cabeza resignada.  
Si era capaz de entregar su vida por él, era estúpido dudar si podría entregar su cuerpo una vez más. Asintió suavemente tomando la mano de su señor cerrando los ojos, para cuando los volviese a abrir, percatarse que ya no estaba su habitación.  
Sino en un cuarto oscuro, de paredes grises y cortinas largas hasta el piso de tonalidades oscuras. En donde la luz que entraba era escasa y momentánea. Tal cual le gustaba al dueño del templo.

Mas parecía estar ubicado en el inframundo que en el propio Eliseo. Pero ella no era quien para hacer ningún comentario al señor de los muertos. Simplemente se quedó quieta, gimiendo muy bajo con suavidad cuando el hombre le tomaba por la cintura.  
Haciéndolo todo tal cual como a él le gustaba.

\- Mi señor... – susurró muy suave a su oído mientras este le devoraba con besos animales el cuello.  
\- Mmm... –  
\- Mi...Señor...  
\- Urgh... – se quejó bajo. No le gustaba que hablasen.  
\- Señor... – repitió Pandora subió 'algo' el tono de voz. Cosa que molestó de sobremanera al hombre parando de besarla.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que...?! – reclamó alzando mas la voz, pero fue interrumpido.

O mejor dicho, se interrumpió él mismo al sentir otra presencia.  
Se dio media vuelta viendo a sus espaldas y halló allí al intruso... o mejor dicho, a la intrusa...

Artemisa solo ladeó la cabeza sin mostrar expresión en su rostro cuando este al fin le miró al rostro. Blanco y de apariencia suave. Sus ojos grandes y amarrillos al igual que su cabello, que esta vez, lucía blanquecino debido al color de su aura propia.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó gruñón.  
La Diosa de la luna se tardó en responder.  
\- Pensé que no utilizabas tu cuerpo para nada... veo que solo el odio y el deseo, son los que te hacen mover... – Su voz era baja y armónica. No precisamente por respetar las costumbres del Dios del inframundo sino por su propia personalidad.  
\- Eso, solo me incumbe a mí a nadie más. – aclaró el Dios de cabellos oscuros con propiedad.- Y si no tienes nada mas que decir, te puedes largar...

El hombre volteó para continuar con su labor lamiendo el cuello de Pandora con hambre, hasta que no resistió más el sentir esos dos ojos clavados en su espalda. Volteó a encarar de nuevo a Artemisa ahora sumamente alterado.  
\- ¡QUE TE LARGUES!...

La Diosa apenas pestañó.  
Pandora explayó los ojos asustada. No le gustaba ver a su señor en ese estado. No solo podría pagar la Diosa los platos rotos sino ella también, cuando él volviese a su tarea de hacerle el amor.

Artemisa se mojó los labios.  
\- ¿Recuerdas el niño que planeaste usar como tu templo, una vez que creciera?... – le preguntó.  
Esta vez fue Hades quien no contestó. Manteniendo su semblante y su rostro serio. No era necesario responder preguntas obvias e idiotas, por supuesto que se acordaba de ese muchachito.  
\- ...Va a morir... – completó la Diosa después de un comentario.

Hades explayó los ojos sorprendido.  
\- Los Dioses han decidido... que el chico entrenará para caballero, pero morirá en el intento en una isla llamada Reina Muerte... – dijo con total tranquilidad, dándose media vuelta. – Pensé que podría interesarte...  
\- ¡Espera!. – Exclamó él haciéndola detener.

La Diosa sonrió de espaldas y cuando volteó volvió a colocar su rostro inexpresivo. El Dios de cabellos negros suspiró renegado.  
\- Él no debe morir todavía... – aclaró.  
\- Talvez tengas tiempo de consultar con Helio... que todo lo ve... talvez puedas hacer algo.

Hades le miró con odio. Juraría que ella estaba haciéndolo apropósito.  
La diosa en cambio, le miró con total inexpresividad, como llegó.

\- Apresúrate... ya van a repartir sus destinos...

El Dios salió molesto y apurado del templo. Dejando que al fin la luz entrase al lugar cuando abrió las puertas de par en par. Mas fue solo por un instante pues se volvieron a cerrar...

Esta vez, había sido Artemisa quien las cerrara sin tocarlas.  
Volteó su rostro hacia la muchacha de cabellos oscuros que aún se encontraba en el templo. Y se le acercó dejando dos pasos de distancia entre las dos.  
Se perdió en sus ojos, casi leyendo el pensamiento.

\- ¿No eres felíz verdad?... – le dijo después de unos instantes.

Pandora, quien había tratado de mantener también su inexpresividad arrugó el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no sería felíz? – fue su respuesta con el mismo volumen, casi nulo.  
\- Pocas sería felices haciendo algo con lo que nunca han estado de acuerdo... y tú sientes mas miedo que devoción hacia tu señor...

Pandora explayó los ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?.  
Si fuese un hombre o una mujer, seguramente ya mismo le castigaría, pero a leguas se notaba que era una Diosa y le debía respeto amenos que su señor la autorizase de lo contrario.

\- Por supuesto le tengo devoción señora... y lealtad. Sería incapaz de traicionarle...  
La mirada de Artemisa se volvió aún mas penetrante en los ojos oscuros de la chica.  
Para ella eso no era una mas que una mentira que ella misma se había creído.  
Le tomó por el mentón mientras sus miradas se clavaban fijas en los ojos de la otra.

\- Vente conmigo... – dijo la Diosa, con un tono que indicaba que aún no terminaba de hablar. Pandora se tensó en el momento, mas permaneció callada respetando el silencio y esperando apenas a que terminase de hablar. – Conmigo, no serás usada, mas allá de lo que tu misma quisieses serlo... – agregó. – no habrá mas miedo en tu alma... porque no te sentirás amenazada...

De algún sueño remoto, esas palabras le sonaban en la cabeza a Pandora. Pues solo en sueños se había permitido escapar de su realidad. Y por eso ahora, parecían sonar tentativas...  
¡Pero esta era la realidad, no un sueño!.  
No podía permitirse dejarse llevar por esta mujer. Traicionar a su señor...

No...  
Ya bastante ingrata había sido, con hacerlo en sueños.  
Volteó el rostro algo dolida.

\- No puedo... –

"De verdad, le es fiel a Hades"  
Pensaba Artemisa mientras retiraba su mano del rostro de la chica y se alejaba un poco. Mas... no pensaría darse por vencida...

\- Ya verás... que si puedes... me aseguraré de ello... – le dijo, haciendo que Pandora volviese de nuevo su mirada hacia ella. – Lo mejor será que regreses a Giudecca antes de que Hades vuelva ya enterado de que el hermano del niño tomó su lugar en la isla...- le dijo después de unos instantes de silencio. – porque si te ve cuando regresa, te puedo asegurar... que te va a doler mucho...

Pandora explayó los ojos, casi sin creer lo que la Diosa acababa de admitir.  
\- Hasta luego... – le dijo esta mientras su aura y su figura se desvanecía alejándose del templo.

Al parecer, el Dios del inframundo debía de haber hallado otro método de desahogarse en el que utilizó precisamente a Pandora. Cosa que le extrañaba a esta chica de cabellos negros...  
Debía odiar a Artemisa. No cualquiera se burla del Dios del inframundo... y seguramente, después de Athena, esta otra tendría que pagar cuentas.

Pero... ¿por qué?  
¿Cuál había sido el motivo por el que esa Diosa entraría al templo de su señor a buscar riña sin motivo alguno?. ¿Acaso odiaba a Hades?...  
No podía ser, hubiese hecho algo muchísimo menos simple.

Todo le indicaba a Pandora que el motivo por el que la Diosa había aparecido en el Eliseo, allá en el templo de su señor y le había mentido, era ella... solo ella...  
Pero eso no cabía en la mente de Pandora. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con ganas de castigarse, atormentarse por haberse creído tanto como para inspirar a una Diosa, así fuese a mentir... a pecar como los humanos...  
¿Los Dioses... cometerían pecados?...

Ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar del todo.  
Terminó decidiendo por no pensar demasiado el tema, pues aunque no podía aceptar que ella fuese el único motivo por el que Artemisa había hecho lo que hizo, tampoco podía encontrar evidencia u otro motivo alguno por el cual esta lo hiciese.

 _\- 'Vente conmigo...'_  
Esas dos palabras...

Esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza desde que las oyó, hasta que después de varias horas pudo quedarse dormida. Y sin embargo, no lo recordaría, pero también soñaría con ellas.  
No entendía del todo como eso podía suceder...  
Como prometía fidelidad a su señor mientras que, mentalmente... esas palabras le habían agradado, muy lejos de hacerla sentir ofendida como fingió haber sentido. ¿Por qué había que fingir?. ¿Por qué había que ocultar... lo que... 'realmente quería'?...

\- _'¿No eres felíz verdad?...'_  
La otra frase que le mortificó la noche.

Estaba confundida. Incluso creyó que ya estaba divagando demasiado...

\- Lo que 'realmente quiero'... – susurró sin darse cuenta que pensaba en voz baja. – como si hubiese otra opción...

Si la había.  
Pero nunca, nunca se había permitido observarla. Encerrada en su mundo, criada y entrenada para lo que era hoy en día. Nunca se le dio oportunidad de elegir y aquellos que nunca han tenido ese don, entienden que el único camino para triunfar es resignarse y aceptar el destino. Porque el destino es la única opción.  
Así pensaba Pandora.  
Nunca había considerado, ni pensaría considerar el 'traicionar' a su señor. Pero esa Diosa, era una luz entre las sombras que se había encendido sin que ella si quiera supiese que se encontraba allí. Una salida, que ahora... lucía tentativa a pesar de nunca haberla esperado...  
y... sintió miedo, de que nunca más se volviese a encender...

Se encogió en posición fetal acostada en la cama, al sentir un apretón en el pecho. Sentía miedo y estaba consciente de ello. Solo por eso... solo por esta vez... y solo para poder dormir se había permitido hacer algo que nunca antes se había permitido. Y se sentía presionada, culpable y sudada...  
...Imaginaría, como sería si aceptase la opción de la Diosa...

De solo concretar la idea se estremeció.  
Primero debería considerarlo todo y pensaría en seco. Como siempre. Como Pandora.  
La mujer la vio a los ojos y había cometido un pecado sin ningún motivo mas que... el protegerla de Hades. Protegerla de ser usada, pero... no era precisamente compasión lo que vio en los ojos de la mujer cuando esta la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarla fijamente.  
No... no era piedad, era... era... ¿deseo?...  
¿Entre dos mujeres?  
O mejor dicho... ¿Entre una Diosa y una mujer?...

Comenzó a sudar más, ojalá los Dioses no la castigasen nuevamente por sus pensamientos. Se estremecía ante cada uno que se formaba en su cabeza. Primero le pareció insólito y que talvez estuviese nuevamente pisando aguas profundas y poco realistas. Pero luego recordó...  
No sería la primera vez que se enterase de relaciones entre Dioses del mismo sexo. Ya habría oído de un tal Narciso que enamorase tantas hombres y mujeres por igual. Y de amantes escondidos que algunos Dioses tenían... no recordaba haber oído nunca de una Diosa pero...  
... ¿pero por qué no?...

 _-' Conmigo, no serás usada, mas allá de lo que tu misma quisieses serlo...'_

...  
Ella no prometió que no la volverían a utilizar.  
Solo le dijo que no la usarían mas de lo que ella quisiese...

¿Qué mensaje habría entre líneas?. ¿Se podía confiar en una Diosa que mentía a uno de sus compañeros celestiales?. ¿Pero... que a la vez, se preocupaba por una mujer sola y utilizada... que poco podía tener para ofrecerle a una Diosa...?

De esas respuestas, talvez Pandora no se enterase sino hasta mucho después. Pero no esa noche. Esa vez, solamente se permitió imaginar...  
Aceptar.  
Tomar la mano de Artemisa y largarse junto a ella lejos de inframundo. Lejos de los Kyotos amargados como Radamanthys y del señor Hades. Del lugar oscuro y de las reglas de silencio tan desesperantes. Y Caminar... hacia la luna... la hermosa luna, que brillaba todas las noches para quienes vivía en la superficie. Un astro brillante y romántico... con una luz por mucho mas suave que la del sol. Ella le recordó la luna...

Solo así, Pandora pudo conciliar el sueño. Sin darse cuenta sus músculos se destensaron, dejó de sudar y fue abriendo sus piernas hasta encontrarse en una posición por mucho mas cómoda y menos doblada en la cama. Su inexpresividad, formada con tantos años impidió que llegase a sonreír estando dormida pero no, que fuese felíz dentro de esos sueños.

Mientras, en una colina alta donde el viento que llegaba era suave y frío otra mujer de ojos amarillos y piel blanca como la nieve la observaba en la oscuridad de la noche.  
\- Descansa... descansa niña mía... ya verás que pronto llegará el día en que aceptes venir conmigo... – pensó perdida entre la inmensidad del espacio.

\- Hu humm...  
Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Artemisa bajó la vista del cielo hacia el horizonte invisible en la oscuridad de esa noche.  
\- ¿Sucede algo Icaro...? – preguntó muy bajo.  
\- No sucede nada mi señora. – dijo el chico de cabellos rojos postrado a las espaldas de la Diosa. Su máscara color plata brillaba por la cercanía de la luz lunar haciendo que esta y sus ojos azules claros pareciesen del mismo material. El viento apenas movía sus cabellos. – Solo que... la noto muy pensativa...

Artemisa sonrió sin exagerar. Pero esa sonrisa se borró al voltearse para encarar al ángel.  
\- Lo estoy... Creo haber visto algo que me interesa.  
Icaro bajó el rostro con suavidad. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la Diosa, quien se arrodilló lentamente frente a él y levantó el rostro por el mentón con suavidad.  
\- No por eso, dejarás de ser uno de mis elegidos... de mis especiales... – le dijo con ternura y suavidad.

Pero el ángel Icaro no podía evitarlo.  
En el rostro de su Diosa había la misma expresión. En su mirada... había el mismo brillo, el mismo deseo que había tenido, cuando una vez, hace ya muchos años lo acogiera con ella y lo aceptase como su elegido. Al parecer... parecía haber encontrado lo mismo, en otra persona. Y aunque no quisiese permitírselo, sentía celos.  
Pero Artemisa también notaba esto. Solo sonrió...

\- Se llevarán bien... – aseguró en un susurro. – Es una hermosa y muy tolerante mujer... – dijo contorneando los labios de Icaro. – te lo puedo asegurar.

Icaro respingó por lo bajo moviendo su mirada a un lado, observando el suelo bajo sus pies. Y después de unos instantes de silencio e indecisión se permitió preguntar.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá mi señora?...  
Artemisa se levantó. Dio media vuelta y volvió a perderse en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

\- Muy pronto Touma... espero que, muy pronto...

Al día siguiente, la señorita Pandora lucía particularmente... ¿radiante?...  
Talvez esa no era la palabra, pero ese intento mínimo de sonrisa en su rostro le irritaba, indicándole que ella poseía algo que él nunca se había preocupado demasiado en obtener: felicidad.  
Mas ni de una u otra forma éste se daría cuenta de qué realmente era lo que estaba buscando. Colocando encima de esa felicidad un telón de venganza, rabia, guerra y muerte, por eso es que siempre era lo que trataba provocar.  
Mas como siempre que estaba frente a ella, se lo calló y trató de dejar de pensar en el asunto, bajando un poco mas su cabeza ante ese falso gesto de cordialidad.

A sus lados, Minos y Aiacos, los otros dos jueces del inframundo se encontraban en la misma posición, hincados con la rodilla derecha sobre el suelo y la cabeza baja ante la superioridad en rango de Pandora.

\- Novedades... – ordenó Pandora en un susurro que para los jueces del infierno era ya comprensible. Fue Minos el primero en hablar.  
\- 3 nuevos espectros se han unido a mis tropas, señorita Pandora.  
\- 2 nuevos espectros se han unido a las mías, señorita Pandora. – dijo Aiacos.  
\- 3 Espectros... – se limitó a decir Radamanthys. Sintiendo como la mirada de la mujer se clavaba en su cuello. – Señorita Pandora... – dijo entre dientes.  
Ella sonrió con ironía para sus adentros.  
\- Pueden retirarse. – les dijo y los tres jueces se levantaron del suelo, hicieron una última reverencia y dieron media vuelta para dejarla sola en ese lugar en el que se la pasaba metida gran parte del día...  
Tocando su _'condenada arpa'_ como le decía Radamanthys, ya que él mismo había sentido el dolor que podía hacer con su instrumento y arma a la vez...  
Mas muy por lo lejos, esta melodía sonaba castigadora. El día de hoy parecía... tranquila, suave... dulce...  
De momentos, Pandora aceleraba el movimiento de sus manos y sus dedos, haciendo que la música se tornase un poco mas acelerada y exasperante. Comenzaba a sudar en momentos en que permitía que su pensamiento y sus manos volviesen a su realidad actual, a la preocupación, la duda y el miedo. Pero permitiéndose también regresar a la melodía suave de la fantasía, la imaginación y la felicidad... al lado de esa mujer... era una pieza muy particular que recién nacía pero trataba de memorizar, dejando que de sus manos saliese natural la sinfonía que nacía a medida que la iba tocando. Una hermosa improvisación que no recordaría después del sobresalto al haberse sentido interrumpida...  
...Definitivamente esto de concentrarse en algo, la dejaba expuesta con los demás.  
Por suerte (?), esta vez quien la sobresaltó no fue su señor, sino... esa mujer...  
Pandora explayó gigantescos sus ojos al verla para allí, observándola tocar.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz, pero tratando de manifestar que eso podía costarle la existencia. - ¡¿Cómo ha entrado?!...  
Artemisa alzó una ceja.  
\- ¿De verdad tengo que responder esa pregunta? – le dijo, dio unos pasos adelante mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. – Ha sido muy hermosa la melodía que tocabas, no sé por qué te detuviste...  
Pandora se ruborizó, nerviosa, preguntándose si esa mujer sabría que ella había sido su fuente de inspiración. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Pandora recordase que le habían hecho una pregunta.  
\- No... no puedo tocar sino... sino estoy sola... - ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Esta mujer la hacía tartamudear...  
\- Hazte cuenta de que no estoy aquí. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Aunque antes se decía, que los Dioses estábamos en todo lugar... – dijo a manera de broma. Cosa que en vez de hacer reír a Pandora la hizo sudar... – Adelante... toca, para mí...  
Sus ojos le veían fijamente pero... ¿cómo podían decirle tan poco?, ¿acaso sus ojos no eran el reflejo de su alma?. Pandora se enderezó en la silla junto a su arpa y posó las manos en sus delgadas cuerdas. Haría el intento.. respiró hondo y trató de recordar la melodía. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos reunió el valor suficiente y comenzó a tocar con delicadeza y elegancia hasta que al fin encontró el modo de volver sin cambio brusco a la melodía que estuviese tocando antes de percatarse de llegada de Artemisa.  
La Diosa se sentó en el aire y la escuchó con muchísima atención. Dejando que esa melodía inundase su ser, porque a pesar de todo sentía que no era solo música lo que emanaba de sus manos, de su arpa y de su cosmos... aunque talvez, también fuese demasiado pronto como para decir que eso, era amor...  
Poco a poco, la chica de cabellos negros fue cayendo dentro del trance de su propia arma. Olvidándose al igual que en sus sueños, de su "aquí" y su "ahora" y lo caros que estos podían costarle. Se sintió liviana, fresca, desnuda, sola, completa, llena...  
Sonrió...  
¿Era en verdad su música?. ¿O era la presencia de esa mujer que le emanaba seguridad, respeto y confianza?.

 _"¿Qué mujer?"_ llegó a preguntarse a si misma en momentos donde su mente volaba y había olvidado que estaba acompañada. Pero como respuesta a su pregunta, sintió como una mano se acostaba en su hombro, haciéndola quitar los brazos de su arpa, la cual, por algún motivo no dejó de sonar entonando la melodía.

Abrió los ojos.  
No estaba "aquí"... no estaba "ahora", pero si estaba con ella...

Una sonrisa corta y al parecer humilde se formaba en el rostro de la Diosa, quien la veía con dulzura mientras su mano derecha se apoyaba sin pesar en el hombro de Pandora. Tras de ella la luna... bajo ella la inmensidad... no sintió miedo, y no le importó si quiera el donde se encontraba parada... ni aquí ni ahora, solo ella...

\- ¿Has amado alguna vez Pandora? – rompió la Diosa con el silencio, que no cambió en absoluto el dulce momento.  
\- No... – contestó la chica bajando el rostro avergonzada.  
\- ¿Podrías permitírtelo una única vez?...

Sintió el contacto. Artemisa había posado quitado la mano de su hombro para tomar su mentón con suavidad. Pandora subió la mirada dudosa, temerosa, asustada pero halagada. Esto era su sueño... y por un momento, también era su realidad...  
...¿Podría permitírselo?...  
Los ojos de la Diosa la veían fijamente, con una dulzura que notaba por primera vez. Sus cabellos brillando de blancura al igual que su tez, mientras que su mano suave jugaba acariciándole con suavidad del mentón a la mejilla y de la mejilla al mentón. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia... disfrutándola... ahora la pregunta era...  
...¿Podría resistirse?.

El silencio otorgó en el momento. Artemisa sonrió al notarla disfrutar su gesto, paró su mano en el mentón, la sostuvo con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia si... hacia su rostro... hacia su boca...

Pandora no abrió los ojos. No quería, sentía que el viento le susurraba al oído que se diese la oportunidad y sus cabellos se movían alborotados y contentos de alegría. Con suavidad los labios se posaron uno sobre otro y un primer beso, corto, suave, dulce y hermoso, se dio como nunca antes Pandora pudo haber imaginado sentirlo. Un beso corto y eterno en el que sintió tocar el cielo con la boca y llenarse de él incapaz de ser infeliz una vez más. Un beso que le devolvió el calor a su boca y a su cuerpo, en una onda rápida y excitante...  
Si, sintió calor de nuevo y sus cabellos caer como si se hubiesen quedado derretidos por ese magistral beso que culminó con ese dulce sonido de la separación de sus bocas.  
Cuando abrió los ojos... no estaba en el cielo que recordaba físicamente... pero seguía en ese hermoso trance. Estaba de vuelta en Giudecca, en el salón...

Vio como Artemisa abría los ojos volviendo también al lugar en el inframundo.  
\- Tus besos son divinos... – comentó la Diosa, cosa que sonó irónico al oído de Pandora quien sonrió.  
\- Está de mas decir que los suyos también...

Compartieron una última sonrisa.  
\- Vol... ¿volverá a visitarme? – preguntó Pandora en un segundo de duda y miedo. Ahora no quería perderla y por un momento, llegó a pensar que después del beso no querría nada más.  
\- Siempre que quieras hermosa... – La tranquilizó con su respuesta.  
\- Entonces... la veré seguido por aquí jaja...

Bajó la mirada avergonzada. Talvez sus bromas o sus risas fuesen algo demasiado estúpido o irrelevante para una Diosa. No se atrevió a mirarla a la cara después de lo que habían hecho y lo que había dicho.

\- Talvez sea hora de que... nos despidamos... en cualquier momento, puede llegar mi señor y... no quiero que... –  
Artemisa posó un dedo en la boca de la chica quien levantó la mirada y se percató de que de ningún modo ella estaba molesta, al contrario le sonreía con ternura.  
\- ...que me corte la cabeza. – dijo con ese mismo gesto. – No lo hará, puedes estar tranquila... y mas le vale, que tampoco te vaya a tocar.

Era increíble la seguridad que estaba mujer le irradiaba. Pandora sonrió inconsciente para luego volver a su gesto serio, dudosa entre sentirse felíz o culpable, afortunada o traidora. La Rubia volvió a dejarla sin pensamiento con un beso rápido y corto de despedida.

 _"Hasta luego, Pandora..."_  
Escuchó su voz en su mente.

 _"Hasta luego, Artemisa..."_

Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente de nuevo ya ella no estaba, y ese beso dulce y corto, había terminado. Talvez debía sentirse estúpida por como se vería besando al aire pero que importaba, ella la había sentido y aunque aún sintiese duda, sabía dentro de si... que era una mujer afortunada. Compartió su sonrisa consigo misma y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, dejando a un atontado Juez de Wyvern quien había observado detrás de un pilar...

Las visitas continuaron y el espía también continuó con su labor. Sin poder llegar a observar mas allá de un beso. Artemisa siempre se ocupaba de sacarla junto a ella a visitar lugares hermosos que siempre fascinaban a Pandora, quien a cada vez más se le notaba su buen humor. Incluso los otros jueces del inframundo llegaron a sentirlo, pero lo tomaron de un modo muy distinto de Radamanthys, por no decir inverso. Si ella estaba de buen humor, serían menos castigos para ellos y mas consideración. A ellos les agradaba Pandora y Radamanthys lo sabía y no lo podía soportar, porque entonces no tenía ni siquiera con quien poder hablar sus verdaderas opiniones acerca de la "señorita". Salvo con Zeros, un espectro arrastrado quien actuaba a conveniencia propia y en el cual Radamanthys confiaba a medias precisamente por el mismo motivo.

En cierta ocasión y tal y como lo había esperado Artemisa, la Diosa llevó a Pandora junto con ella, al lugar de reunión, entrenamiento y descanso de ella y sus santos. El cual no podía dejar de ser mas magnífico, que la propia Luna. Allá se encontraban. Artemisa permanecía tomando de la mano a Pandora a su lado, mientras sus tres ángeles, Odiseo, Icaro y Teseo permanecían hincados frente a ellas.  
\- ...Espero la traten con respeto. – dijo después de ponerles al tanto a ambas partes. A ellos hablándoles de su relación con la chica y a ella, informándole de sus ángeles y de su escaso pero esencial conocimiento sobre ella. – Porque ella es ahora, la mujer que yo he elegido...  
Touma de Icaro, no subió la mirada del piso y apretó los dientes ante ese comentario que en cierto modo temía escuchar. Ya no era el favorito de su señora...  
 _...pero esta clase de sentimientos son los que me atan a la humanidad..._  
Solía pensar. Pues él desde hace tiempo ya, tenía una meta que alcanzar, el ser un Dios.

Por este motivo se obligó a olvidar el sentimiento de rabia o impotencia que podía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Como tiempo atrás se hubiese obligado a olvidar a una hermana, que ahora para él no era mas que un estorbo que le impedía llegar a la divinidad.  
...pero realmente, eso tampoco lo había podido olvidar. Así como aunque no se lo admitiese, no olvidaría que odiaba a esta mujer de cabellos negros, por ocupar "su" lugar...

Aún recordaba el día en que ella lo eligió. En el que fue separado de su hermana para nunca más volverla a ver...

\- ¡Yo te protegeré hermana!. – Decía el niño colocándose de brazos abiertos tratando de evitar que tocasen a la chica pelirroja lanzada en el suelo. Por la boca del niño corría un fino hilo de sangre.  
\- ¡Quítate mugroso!. – Le pateó el soldado frente a él. - ¡Ella ha sido reclutada por el santuario y debe irse con nosotros!.  
\- ¡No!. ¡Touma es aún muy pequeño y no se sabría cuidar solo!. ¡No tenemos padre ni madre, ni ningún familiar que nos mantenga!. ¡Piedad por favor señor, él y yo moriremos si nos separa! – Rogó entre llanto la chica apenas dos años mayor que el niño.  
\- ¡Esos no son problemas del santuario!. ¡Sus padres debieron pensar dos veces antes de tener dos muchachos!.  
\- ¡Ellos no sabrían que morirían!. – Comentó el niño y le volvierona pegar por la cara. –  
\- ¡Calla!  
\- ¡Touma!...  
\- ¡Marin!.

Siguieron cumpliendo con su trabajo...  
Los soldados del santuario se encargaron de sostener a Marin y al niño. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de patalear, fueron golpeados lo suficiente como para que "dejasen el fastidio" y para que el niño se acostumbrase al entrenamiento que le esperaría. Porque ese era la finalidad por la que se lo llevaban, el entrenar para ser un caballero. De haber sido así, es posible que Touma hubiese sido el caballero de plata del águila de Athena y ni él ni su hermana hubiesen estado tanto tiempo separados. Pero no fue así y esa misma noche Touma escapó...

Todos los niños reclutados y heridos de igual forma que él eran llevados por una carroza de madera halada por corceles negros. Los niños estaban dormidos, era muy tarde. Llevaban horas en ese incómodo y apretado vehículo y ahora atravesaban una zona desértica y profunda. Los soldados tan solo se molestaban en revisar cada cuantas horas para regalarles unas goticas de agua y recordarles que tratar de escapar aquí sería un suicidio. No llegarían a pie a ningún lado... no aguantarían la sed... o se los comería un animal o... una arpía.

Por este motivo los niños no trataban de escapar. Solo lloraban asustados. Eran muy pequeños como para no prestar atención hasta al mas abominable de los adultos. Touma respiraba entrecortado, acostado apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de otro niño, mientras las piernas de otro se apoyaban sobre las suyas.

\- Marin... –  
La extrañaba. ¿Ella lo extrañaría a él?.  
¿Lo estaría buscando?...

De momentos se imaginaba, o creía verla corriendo detrás de la carroza. Gritando su nombre, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo auxilio, pasando frío, pasando hambre.

 _Yo te protegeré hermana_  
Eso le había salido del alma. Como una promesa o un juramento. Y pasase lo que pasase él quería cumplirlo...

\- Yo te protegeré... –  
Susurró recordándose para si mismo. Se levantó entre ronquidos y se colocó al borde de la carroza aún andando antes de lanzarse oyó una voz.

\- ¡Cuidado!. – un niño se había levantado. - ¿a dónde vas?. ¡Si te caes te vas a morir!...  
\- Solo no digas nada por favor... – fue lo único que le dijo el pelirrojo antes de lanzarse cayendo sobre la arena.

Desde allí pudo observar la carroza alejarse. Y al niño que le había prevenido asomarse por el borde asustado y con los ojos explayados, haciéndole un gesto con la mano de despedida. Gesto que Touma respondió de igual forma, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar en sentido inverso al de la carroza.

Pasaron horas y el no llegaba a ningún lado...  
Y Tal cual los pronósticos y advertencias de los soldados, la sed se agudizaba y el hambre también. Por momentos creía haber perdido la orientación y otras veces se preguntaba si el camino en que había ido la carroza había sido siempre recto. Al contrario de lo que él imaginaba en un desierto, la noche era fría. Se sentó mas de una vez, con la intención de recuperar fuerzas, pero cada vez que se levantaba le era mas difícil...  
...hasta que después no se pudo levantar.

\- ...Marín... – decía entre jadeos secos viendo a su alrededor. Creía verla, creía verla sostenerlo y abrazarlo diciéndole que todo había pasado y que no volvería a pasar, pero no era así. Ella no estaba. Estaba solo, sediento, hambriento y perdido. Iba a morir... se lo comería algún animal...

Quebró en llanto. Tenía mucho miedo, muchas necesidades. No sabía que hacer. Maldecía por haberse bajado de la carroza pues allí aunque sea había tenido la oportunidad de estar vivo y aunque sea estar con otros niños... talvez ese niño que se despedía le hubiese pasado lo mismo que a él y buscarían juntos a su familias. Pero no, él se había lanzado y ya no había marcha atrás...

...Ahora estaba solo.  
Solo entre tanta arena... sin ninguna luz que le guiase...  
Solo la de la luna... inmensa y brillante sobre el cielo oscuro. Solo esa luz "inútil" entre tantas sombras...

\- ¿Te has perdido muchacho?  
Se paró del susto con energías que no supo de donde provenían y volteó para encontrar allí a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos amarillos que le veía fijamente.

Eso si que era miedo. Nunca antes había visto una arpía pero esta sin duda debía serlo, ¡lo iba a agarrar y se lo iba a llevar para comérselo!. Eso decían los soldados que hacían las arpías con los niños. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba llorando del miedo.

\- Si... – contestó entre ese confuso llanto. – Por favor... no me coma...  
Artemisa alzó una ceja, pero sonrió. Ya notaba que el niño no reconocía una Diosa cuando la veía y que la confundía con una arpía, pero él tenía ese don que casi siempre y solo reside en los niños, esa inocencia hermosa que permite se perdone todo.

\- No te voy a comer pequeño... – dijo dando un paso hacia delante. – No lo haré... – decía con su voz calmada.

Touma se asustó al verla acercarse, casi nos e podía mover por el pánico pero fue retrocediendo el también.

\- Confía en mí... – Le pidió la Diosa con un acento humilde y... tranquilizador...  
Touma abrió los ojos. Esta mujer tenía... algo... a su alrededor parecía haber luz blanca. Mucha luz, ¡como la de la luna!. Pero, esa luz, le traía seguridad... tranquilidad...

\- Yo puedo salvarte niño... puedo sacarte de aquí. – le dijo la Diosa, hincándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño para verse mutuamente al rostro. Mientras ella le acariciaba el de él, su mano era algo fría pero era suave como la de su hermana... – Puedes ser... el único humano que yo he elegido...  
El pequeño no podía entender la batalla de opiniones que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de la Diosa.  
\- ...pero debes renunciar a todo... para servirme a mí...

Esa era la regla, esa era la condición. Y entre un "si" o un "no" estuvo la diferencia de su existencia entre un humano o un ángel.

¿Qué era renunciar a todo?.  
¿A estar perdido en un desierto?. ¿Renunciar a la sed?. ¿Renunciar al hambre?. ¿Al frio?, ¿al miedo?, ¿a la soledad?, ¿al sufrimiento?... ¿a su hermana...?

No pudo evitar dudar a pesar de todo, pero volvió a ver los ojos de la Diosa quien le seguía observando pacientemente. Esta mujer le inspiraba confianza. Recordó lo mal que se había sentido por bajarse de la carroza y ahora sentía exactamente lo mismo...  
...Si hubiese seguido en la carroza al menos seguiría vivo...  
...Si aceptase la proposición de la mujer frente a él, al menos seguiría vivo...  
Y habría oportunidad de ver... a su hermana...

\- Ujum... – asintió el niño temblando aún frente a la Diosa. Quien ante la respuesta le sonrió. – Bienvenido entonces a mis tropas... ángel de Icaro...

Una luz brillante e intensa apareció en ese desierto para luego desaparecer junto con los cuerpos de ambos seres.

No le faltó agua, ni comida, durante los primeros años. Solo su hermana, pero Artemisa, parecía llenar ese vacío en su corazón, al menos por los momentos. Aprendió a quererla y a estar eternamente agradecido por haberle salvado la vida. Artemisa se sentía orgullosa había hecho una buena elección. El niño era fiel y agradecido, era fuerte y era hermoso y ha medida que crecía y entraba a la adolescencia, estas características se fueron intensificando. Eran solo ella y él, más nadie... pero al cabo de los años comenzó a sentirse solo nuevamente... era hora de llenar otro vacío.  
Durante los primeros años, el objetivo de Artemisa había sido precisamente el que logró el que él le fuese fiel. Era su único ángel de origen humano y por este mismo motivo aunque no quisiese dudaba del niño y de sus virtudes, pero, parecía haberle demostrado lo muy fiel que le sería...

\- Es hora de que te unas con los otros ángeles... – le comentó una día muy alegre. Touma se sintió cohibido pero luego no ocultó la sonrisa que se formó sola en su rostro. Ese de por si era un regalo que la Diosa agradecía... una sonrisa tierna y hermosa...  
Así fue que un día los reunió juntos... en la luna...

\- ...Así que eres el protegido de Artemisa...

Touma no dijo nada ante el comentario del ángel de Odiseo. La mirada de Touma se clavó en él quien le inspeccionaba con la vista, al igual que el otro, el ángel de Teseo. Quien mas callado que el otro le veía mientras mantenía su porte firme con los brazos cruzados. Odiseo comenzó a rondar alrededor de Touma, ángel de Icaro.  
\- ¿Qué entrenamiento hiciste para merecer este puesto...?  
\- Ninguno... – contestó el chico casi en un susurro, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, creía haber obtenido su lugar por lástima, pero a la vez estaba agradecido. – La señora Artemisa me eligió y me colocó en este lugar...  
Odiseo levantó una ceja.  
\- ¿Así es?... ¿Y qué se supone que harás siendo un caballero que no sabe pelear?...  
\- La Señora Artemisa, dijo que podría entrenar con ustedes, hasta alcanzar su nivel...  
Una sonrisa despectiva se formó en el rostro del ángel de cabellos oscuros.  
\- Alcanzar nuestro nivel... ¡JA!... te aseguro que no podrías ni llegar a la cuarta parte de nuestro poder...  
\- Talvez... – dijo Icaro con calma. – Pero la señora Artemisa dice que yo tengo el potencial... para ser el más fuerte de los caballeros... incluso, podría llegar a convertirme, en un Dios...  
Con ese comentario, hasta el inexpresivo Teseo alzó una ceja, mientras que Odiseo reía ahora sin cohibirse un poco.  
\- ¡Que piadosa es la señora Artemisa!. Le diste lástima y te quiso adoptar, eso es todo... – dijo Odiseo entre sus risas. Touma bajó la cabeza, porque sintió en el alma ese comentario, la verdad dolía.  
\- De todos modos, no creo que dures mucho... y por mi parte, no esperes ninguna colaboración o algo por el estilo. – aclaró Odiseo. – No me interesa ser el maestro de nadie.  
\- Aguarda, Odiseo... – habló por fin el ángel de cabellos amarillos, Teseo. – Hay algo que él si podría hacer por nosotros. Hagamos un trato...  
Odiseo miró a los ojos a Teseo, quien a su vez veía a Icaro, de una forma muy diferente, había un brillo especial en sus ojos...

Odiseo explayó sus propios ojos, al leer en ellos la intención de su amigo.  
\- Es un hombre Teseo. No podemos rebajarnos a tanto.  
\- Sino quieres, no estás obligado a hacerlo, yo, tengo demasiado tiempo sin ver a una mujer... y la verdad no creo, se nos permita ver a ninguna otra...  
Reglas de ángeles.  
Debían dedicarse por completo a su Diosa, solo le debían pertenecer a ella, a nadie más. Obvio, ellos no estaban del todo interesados en cumplir con ese voto. Touma levantó una ceja, aún sin estar seguro de lo que presentía, no era algo muy fácil de creer.  
\- ¡Teseo, pero es un hombre!. ¿Qué gracia crees que tiene entonces haber esperado todo este tiempo?. Quiero decir... ¡tú y yo somos hombres y nunca nos vimos con esos ojos!...  
\- Es que tu eres feo, Odiseo... – dijo este sin dar demasiada importancia, mientras se acercaba a Icaro.  
\- ¡¿Feo?!. – exclamó Odiseo ofendido. - ¿Y Acaso tu crees que eres un Dios de la belleza o qué?  
\- Eso no hace falta. Con que yo quiera, basta...  
Teseo se detuvo centímetros en frente de Touma, cubriéndolo por su sombra. Touma temblaba pero aún dudaba, de cualquier forma, no se dejaría poner un solo dedo encima.

\- Si en verdad quieres llegar a ser caballero. Deja que las cosas sean fáciles...  
Colocó su mano en el brazo de Touma y este, lo retiró rápidamente.  
\- ¡No!.  
Las pestañas de Teseo se elevaron explayando con brusquedad sus ojos y esta vez tomó con más fuerza a Icaro, impidiendo que volviese a apartar o mover su brazo. Hizo lo mismo con su otra mano y sin avisar emboscó su boca en un beso brusco, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior. Touma le mordió también, pero con fuerza, haciendo que a Teseo le doliera. Mas éste no era fácil de dominar. Le mordió con fuerza también.

\- ¡Argh!... – se quejó Touma.  
\- No vuelvas a hacerme eso, o te irá peor... – Le advirtió Teseo antes de dirigirse a besar su cuello.

Con una mano sostuvo las dos de Icaro.  
Se aprovechaba muy bien el que este aún estaba sin entrenamiento. Éste seguía tratando en vano de safarse de Teseo. Pero en su destino estaría escrito, el que esa noche no podría safarse de sus brazos.

...Pero eso no venía al caso.

Él había renunciado a todo por estar con Artemisa y no tenía ningún derecho a los celos. Así que la estancia de Pandora en sus terrenos pasó lentamente pero sin novedad...

...Pues al regresar le esperaría una bien grande...

Jajaja... Arte... – comentó Pandora riendo como pocas veces mientras le daba un beso.

¿Ya me cambiaste el nombre preciosa?...

¡Misa!... – Completo Pandora.

Ahhh nunca me había dado cuenta de las derivaciones de mi nombre. ¿Ves que una Diosa si puede aprender de ti?...

La volvió a besar.

No había sido muy difícil, poco a poco Pandora fue aceptando su relación y su derecho a ser feliz. Así fuese en secreto.

Hu Humm...

Ambas se sobresaltaron al oír ese aclarar de garganta y de una sombra salió una gigantesca silueta que con la luz, se transformó en un hombre grande con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Te tengo una sorpresa... – le comentó a Pandora volteando hacia las sombras. Allí dos ojos más que ella pudo reconocer con rapidez...

Mi señor... – dijo en un susurro asustada para si misma. – Hades...

Artemisa también clavó la mirada en esos ojos en la oscuridad, los cuales había logrado reconocer aún sin la ayuda de Pandora. El Primer hombre que había hablado, aclarándose la garganta les veía con una sonrisa cínica y presumida. Era un hombre de grandes cejas y cabellos entre rubios y verdosos, debía ser Radamanthys. El espectro del cual ya Pandora le habría comentado...

Hades salio de las sombras y para sorpresa de las mujeres, dos espectros más, sus otros dos Kyotos, Minos y Aiacos salieron a sus lados en la oscuridad. Pandora sintió el corazón en la garganta, aterrada no solo por si misma sino por Artemisa, iba a agacharse a suplicar perdón pero Artemisa extendió un brazo haciéndola detener. Sin necesidad de hablar, hizo un llamado... y en enseguida, tres cosmoenergías blancas y de siluetas aladas se hicieron presentes detrás de ellas... sus tres ángeles...

Los Jueces se detuvieron y Hades permaneció observando con el rostro molesto a Artemisa. Luego, lo volteó hacia Pandora.

Eres una traidora... – dijo. Y para sorpresa de la cabellos negros, le dolio el comentario.

Señor, yo...

Ella no ha traicionado a nadie. – comentó Artemisa retadora. – ella solo ha buscado ser felíz está, en su naturaleza humana...

Por eso son ta débiles los humanos... – comentó el Dios del inframundo. – Ella hizo imnumerables votos y juramentos, donde solo me seguiría a mí.

¿O qué?. O moriría... el miedo, también es característico de los humanos...

Hades detestaba que no lo dejaran hablar, en seguida sus Kyotos se colocaron en posición de ataque, y los ángeles de Artemisa en defensa. Esperando una mínima orden, para terminar con los demás...

La Diosa de la luna notó como aún no se atrevían a atacar, a dar el primer paso...

...¿lo ves? – dijo sonriendo observando a los Kyotos que aún no atacaban. - ¿O eres tú el que tienes miedo?...

Esto hizo enfuerecer aún más al señor oscuro el cual en un gesto rápido extendió un brazo en señal de ataque. La pelea no se hizo esperar más...

Radamanthys saltó drectamente hacia Pandora. Pero una lanza le hizo desviarse en el aire. Miró hacia donde esta habia provenido y observó a un chico de cabellos rojos... Fue tras él. Luego vendría por Pandora...

El Kyoto de Garuda marcó una X en la tierra con su pie, mientras que sintió como una luz intensa y amarilla apuntaba hacia esa misma x desde las alturas. Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver al angel de Teseo, apuntando como si del mismo ambiente sacase moléculas de luz intesificadores de un fuerte ataque que realizó y que por muy poco el espectro pudo esquivar Garuda.

Minos, no quitó la vista del otro ángel de cabellos oscuros, abrió su mano e hilos invisibles se movieron desde ella hasta el ángel de Odiseo, quien sintiendo esa extraña cosmoenergía pero al no poderlas ver tan solo pudo devolver algunos hilos. Reacción no esperada por el espectro, quien comenzó a mover a su antojo al angel de Artemisa haciéndolo retorcerse, este al ver como funcionaba el ataque hizo lo mismo, aprovechando los hilos que él mismo habia podido devolverles. Esa era su técnica, no todos los caballeros sabían protegerse de sus propias técnicas. El espectro de cabellos blancos también se retorcía...

Dos cosmoenergías aún mas poderosas también se alzaban...

El cuarto dividido en dos. En Luz y en oscuridad. Una mujer, un hombre. Todo frente a frente. Pandora se colocó en medio de los dos.

¡No, por favor!. ¡Detengan esto!.

Muy tarde Pandora. Quítate, o te destrozaré primero que a esta mujer...

Hazte a un lado Pandora. – comentó también Artemisa. – Le voy a hacer un favor a Athenea...

Un arco dorado apareció frente a la Diosa, junto con una flecha que se movía en el aire y apuntaba justo hacia el pecho de Hades, hacia su corazón. Ella era también la Diosa de la caza, y esa arma divina era suya desde tiempos mitológicos. Pero el otro tampoco era para nada indefenso, una espada muy filosa fue desenvainada de su armadura y la sujetó amenazante, una espada capaz de no solo destruír el cuerpo, sino el alma.

Pandora no supo cual de las dos cosmoenergías fue, solo sintió como la quitaban bruscamente lanzándola hacia un lado de la pared, golpeándose contra ella. Por un segundo creyó ver mal... difuminado... los colores extraños, los guerreros luchando desde distintos lugares, muchas cosmoenergías, ruido, sangre, guerra...

...Y todo gris...

Todo gris... como una vez, había sido la vida para ella, hasta que llegó al inframundo...

...!

El solo hecho de recordar como llegó al inframundo hizo que un pensamiento, una idea surcase su mente. Y Observó enfocando su vista hasta recuperarla por completo a su señor y a... su señora...

Un ataque entre Dioses, debía ser sumamente meditado pues aún Artemisa no se atrevía a disparar ni Hades a atacar.

... Pero talvez precisamente ahí era donde estaba el detalle, todo tenía que ser...

...entre Dioses...

Corrió hasta su cuarto.

Touma escuchó los pasos...

 _Huye... al parecer nos abandona a pesar de todo..._

Fue el pensamiento que tuvo y Radamanthys creyó leerlo. Por lo que comentó.

¿Qué esperabas de ella?. ¡Ya sabías que era una traidora!.

Otra lanza fue que se movía en rápidos giros y revoluciones como un taladro fue lanzada hacia el espectro quien por ese momento de distracción fue golpeado en el pecho. Icaro aprovechó el instante para limpiarse un delgado hilo de sangre que caía de su boca.

Me llamas cobarde y tú tampoco te atreves a atacar aún Artemisa...

Esta guardó silencio.

Será que no eres tan... – rió. – HOMBRE...¿ cuando no está tu muchacha? Jajaja... – Se rió por como esto sonaba. La flecha y el hilo en el arco se tensó al máximo.

Aquí la que ha buscado conflicto no soy yo. Has sido tú.

¡TÚ fuiste quien robó a mi mujer!

Ella nunca fue tuya. ¡La obligaste!. ¡Te temía!. ¡Temía que la matases igual como antes hiciste con su familia!.

¡Silencio!... – la espada brilló. Hubo un silenio profundo y luego Hades susurró. – Vas a dejar de existir Artemisa... ¡ARRRRGH!...

Su grito retumbó gravemente y pareció retumbar por todo el castillo en cámara lento. Artemisa entrecerraba sus ojos mientras soltaba la flecha, la cuerda sonó seguidamente de un silbido que atravesaba el aire, gritos y quejidos de los combatientes a sus lados, mientras una mujer... Pandora recitaba unas palabras rápidamente y unas voces extrañas se escuchaban en el aire.

...

Un brillo...

Una luz inmensa dominó todo el lugar. Y se fe apagando lentamente. Cuando lo hizo y la luminosidad volvió a la normalidad, no había ruido alguno. No había movimiento alguno...

Todos yacían inmóviles... la flecha, estaba en el aire casi tocando la punta de la espada de Hades. Los guerreros inmóviles...

Y en medio de todo, donde desaparecía la luminosidad dos siluetas altas se acercaron hasta Pandora. Uno de ellas, tenía el cabello dorado, el otro plateado, eran dos hombres. No... no dos hombres, Dos Dioses...

¿Nos has llamado Pandora?... – preguntó el de cabellos rubios. El mas paciente de los dos.

Así es... – preguntó la chica entre jadeos. Dejando caer la caja que sostenía en sus manos y la cual, había abierto mientras los invocaba.

...La famosa caja de Pandora...

Observa todo lo que ha causado esta humana Hypnos. – comentó Thanatos evidentemente molesto.

Pero si nos ha llamado... ha sido por algo... ¿me equivoco? – le preguntó el rubio ojos dorados a Pandora.

Pandora sabía que si no se mostraba de verdad arrepentida en ese momento, la hubiesen eliminado de la faz de la tierra. Pero por fortuna (?) en estos momentos lo estaba. No quería que su señor Hades muriese y mucho menos... que Artemisa lo hiciese...

Si, por algo... – preguntó Pandora. – Quiero evitar esta pelea...

El destino no se basa en lo que tu quieras mortal. Sino en lo que decidan los Dioses... – aclaró muy específico Thanatos.

Lo sé... – comentó la chica bajando la cabeza para luego seguidamente arrodillarse ante ellos. – Pero pensé, que talvez... les interesaría eitar esta pelea...

Los gemelos se vieron el uno al otro por unos instantes intrigados. Pandora prosiguió.

Sé que Hades los ha encargado a proteger su cuerpo. Ha confiado en ustedes... – Se calló unos instantes y sin necesidad de hablar pudo presentir lo que podían estar pensando, no habían sido encargados, se les había pedido 'el favor' y si no querian, simplemente no lo hacían y ya. Ellos, eran Dioses independientes también.

Yo soy la segunda al mando después de mi señor. Tengo el poder sobre 108 espectros del inframundo. – Se levantó y habló mas seria, había tomado una nueva decisión y se arriesgaría con todo. – Pueden cumplir el trato conmigo, hacerme este favor y yo, les prometo seguridad, ante las amenazas. – Los vio a ambos. – Ustedes no poseen protección... no tienen caballeros... – Fue lento. – Y si un día mi señor, o Athena, o Poseidon, o Artemisa, ¡O Cualquiera que se lo propusiera!... les declarase la guerra... ustedes, serían los puntos mas fáciles indefensos de todo, el olimpo...

...Les dio en la Yaga.

Thanatos iba a protestar pero, no hubo necesidad de que Hypnos lo viese para que entendiera que no era una mala oferta y que se tenía que callar. Pandora se sentía algo tensa y mas cuando el silencio se prolongó y se hizo profundo, podía ser aún la espada muy cerca de Artemisa y la flecha de su señor.

¿Han detenido el tiempo o esto es una ilusión?

Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. – contestó Hypnos. – Simplemente, esta bajo mi sueño eterno hasta la última partícula de este cuarto... exceptuandote claro, a ti...

Pandora pudo suspirar aliviada. Pero esperando aún la decisión...

Está bien mortal... – contestó finalmente Hypnos, sin tener aún la aprobación de Thanatos. – Este será nuestro trato. Mas no vuelvas a pedirnos jamás favor similar, pues los Dioses no estamos para servir a los humanos. Al contrario...

El cabellos dorados se volteó hacia la escena.

Volverás a tu lugar, a tu puesto... y estarás encargada de no solo serle fiel a Hades, sino sernos fiel a nosotros. Porque sino... – se volteó hacia ella. – Nos aseguraremos de volver y hacerte pagar...

Pandora asintió asustada. Sintió dos ondas pasar por su cuerpo, primero una que le hizo estremecer ante la idea de que estos volviesen por ella. Pero luego una onda de alivio, Artemisa estaría bien... ella estaría bien. Y aunque ya no estuviesen juntas, ella estaría bien...

Ojalá algún día pudiesen volverse a ver...

La luz de sus ojos se apagó hasta quedarse completamente a oscuras.

Cuando esta volvio, ya no estaba en ese salón del castillo, no estaba Hypnos, ni Thanatos, no habia nadie, ni en su mente ni en su cuarto...

Apenas habría los ojos con lentitud cuando escuchó un murmullo y gruñidos molesto. Acercó su oreja a la pared, ahí estaba Radamanthys quejándose de ella. Diciéndose a si mismo cuanto la detestaba. Como un niño malcriado...

Rio de nuevo al compararlo. Y al sentir, que aún tenía poder sobre él...

Le haría la vida imposible.

Sintió la cosmoenergía detrás de si. Ya había vivido este momento, ya sabía quien le esperaba atrás. Permaneció de espalda otros instantes y se permitió sonreír.

 _Aún no me perteneces Artemisa, pues aún no nos conocemos. Pero te puedo asegurar, que aunque me entregue hoy a un hombre siempre recordaré que en algún momento te pertenecí del modo mas dulce que puede pertenercer una mujer. Y te prometo que buscaré el modo, en que nos volvamos a ver..._

 **Fin.**


End file.
